lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! BEYOND - Episode 012
This Duel is a Beyond Duel. Before the duel, Monica shuffled 2 cards from her hand into the Deck and thus drew 2 cards. Afterwards, Nikki shuffled 3 cards from her hand into the Deck and drew 3 cards. Turn 1: Nikki Nikki Normla Summons "Tinynormous Dragon" (1200/700) and Sets 1 Spell/Trap, face-down. Turn 2: Monica Monica draws. At the start of her first Main Phase 1, Monica Special Summons "Plaguespreader Spawn" from her Deck by its effect (400/200). She Normal Summons "Plaguespreader Protector" (0'/1200). She uses the effect of "Protector", Special Summoning "Plaguespreader Ghoul" from her hand. ('400/200). She uses "Spawn" and "Protector" to Synchro Summon "Plaguespreader Dragon" (2100/0). She then uses "Dragon" and "Spawn" to Synchro Summon "The Great Plaguespreader" (3000/2400). She Sets 1 Spell/Trap, face-down. She uses the effect of "The Great Plaguespreader", sending Monica's Set card and Nikki's "Tinynormous Dragon" to the GY, but Nikki activates her Set "Tinynormous Supernova", Special Summoning "Dragon" from her GY. (1200/'700'). "The Great Plaguespreader" attacks and destroys "Dragon", but Nikki uses the effect of "Dragon", destroying "The Great Plaguespreader", and Special Summoning "Tinynormous Giltia" (1850/1500) from her hand. During the Main Phase 2, Monica uses the effect of "Ghoul" in her GY, banishing "The Great Plaguespreader" to Special Summon it. Since Monica Special Summons a Zombie monster, she Special Summons "Plaguespreader Treant" from her hand. (1600/1600). She uses "Treant" and "Ghoul" to Synchro Summon a second copy of "Plaguespreader Dragon" (2100/0). Monica Sets 1 Spell/Trap, face-down. Turn 3: Nikki Nikki draws. Monica activates her Set "Defective Cure". "Giltia" attacks "Plaguespreader Dragon", but Nikki uses the effect of "Giltia", increasing its ATK by 600. (Giltia: 1850 > 2450) (Monica: 4000 > 3650), but then Monica uses the effect of "Defective Cure", inflicting the same amount of damage to Nikki. (Nikki: 4000 > 3650). Turn 4: Monica Monica draws. "Plaguespreader Dragon" attacks and destroys "Giltia" (Nikki: 3650 > 3400). Since a "Tinynormous" monster is destroyed by battle, Nikki Next Summons "Tinynormous Rocket Fighter" (2500/1300) from her Extra Deck. Nikki uses the effect of "Rocket Fighter", equipping "Plaguespreader Dragon" to "Rocket Fighter", gaining its ATK. (Rocket Fighter: 2500 > 4600). Since Monica controls no Zombie monsters, "Defective Cure" is destroyed. Monica Sets 1 Spell/Trap, face-down. Turn 5: Nikki Nikki draws. "Rocket Fighter" attacks directly, but Monica activates her Set "Call of the Plaguespreader", shuffling her banished "Ghoul" and "The Great Plaguespreader" into the Deck, to Special Summon a Zombie Synchro Monster from her Extra Deck whose Level equals the combined Levels of the shuffled monsters, by treating the Summon as a Synchro Summon. She Special Summons " " (4000/4000). "Rocket Fighter" attacks "Beelzeus" (Monica: 3650 > 3050). Turn 6: Monica Monica draws. She uses the effect of "Beelzeus", making the ATK of "Rocket Fighter" to 0 (Rocket Fighter: 4600 > 0'''/1300) also gaining LP equal to that monster's original ATK. (Monica: 3050 > '''5550). "Beelzeus" attacks and destroys "Rocket Fighter" (Nikki: 3400 > 1400) Since a "Tinynormous" monster is destroyed by battle, Nikki Next Summons "Tinynormous Rocket Fighter" (2500/1300) from her Extra Deck. Nikki uses the effect of "Rocket Fighter", equipping "Beelzeus" to it, gaining its ATK. (Rocket Fighter: 2500 > 6500/1300). Monica Sets 2 Spell/Traps, face-down. Turn 7: Nikki Nikki draws. "Rocket Fighter" attacks Monica directly, but Monica activates her Set "Corpse Bomb", Special Summoning "Plaguespreader Dragon" from her GY (2100/0) and destroying 1 Spell/Trap Nikki controls, which is "Beelzeus". (Rocket Fighter: 6500 > 2500/1300). "Rocket Fighter" attacks "Dragon" (Monica: 5550 > 5150). Turn 8: Monica Monica draws. She Normal Summons "Plaguespreader Eagle" (1400/0). She activates her Set "Phantom Synchro", Tributing her "Dragon" and "Eagle" to Special Summon "Beelzeus" from her GY. (4000/4000). "Beelzeus" attacks and destroys "Rocket Fighter" (Nikki: 1400 > 0). Monica wins. Category:Blog posts